ShizDota Drabbles
by babygaaralover
Summary: This will be me first drabble fic... Nothing but my Fav pairing on Durarara ShizDota. Shall only be OneShots... I am also taking Ideas as well.
1. Chapter 1

BGL: I just wanted to put a bunch of ShizDota oneshots in one place.

* * *

Another rainy day in Japan, Kadota looked out the window during lunch time. He sighed man was today gloomy. "Dotach~in let's go eat lunch!" Izaya beckoned from the doorway. "Of course Shizu-chan can join us too." Izaya dodged a pencil that landed in the wall like a shuraken.

"Like I'd be any where near you around my free time Izaya-kun." Shizuo glared as he ate his lunch

Kadota got up and headed out the door for lunch, I was rushed this morning and didn't have time to make his lunch, so buying was the next option. Izaya skipped along in front of him like a child.

"Why are so happy?"

Izaya stopped and grinned at Kadota, "I just love rainy days. It's just simply amazing how a rainy day can ruin the lives of many people." He twirled.

Kadota always wondered why he was friends with this guy, as he watched him continue skipping down the hallway.

"Also Shizu-chan should be-"

"IIIIZZZZAAAAAYYAAAA-KUUUUNNN!" Shizuo yelled.

Kadota looked at the male in front of him, "what did you do?"

"Why Dotachin you don't actually think I would eat Shizu-chan's lunch now would you."

Kadota rubbed the bridge of his nose, "please tell me you didn't."

"IIIzzzaaayaa-kuun" Shizuo stood at the end of the hallway… "What did you do with my lunch?"

"Why what ever do you mean Shizu-chan… do you have any proof?" Izaya grinned

"That stupid grin on your face is all the proof I need." Shizuo threw a desk at Izaya who dodged it easily and hid behind Kadota.

"Hey don't use me as shield." Kadota tried to move, but Izaya had wrapped himself around Kadota's waist. "Hey let me go!"

"Dotachin save me." Izaya grinned

"Izaya-kun!" Shizuo now had chair in his grasp.

"Shi-Shizu calm down wait a second." Kadota tried to reason with the blonde.

"Move out the Kadota!" Shizuo warned

"Can't … believe me I want to, but he wont let me go." Kadota tried to pry Izaya's hands apart.

"Bastard flea", Shizuo tossed the chair behind him and came over to pry Izaya's hands apart himself. Izaya saw this as an opportunity to escape and pushed Kadota on top of Shizuo. Causing both males to fall to the floor.

"Thanks for the meal Shizu-chan!" Izaya ran off back to his classroom as the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"Bastard! Get back here!" Shizuo yelled from the floor.

Kadota got up and dusted himself off and held his hand out for Shizuo. "Sorry Shizu."

Shizuo grabbed Kadota's hand and pulled himself up, "it's not your fault… let's get back to class." Shizuo stuffed his hands in his pockets… he was pissed and hungry.

It was still raining by the end of the day, Shizuo dug through his bag; he could swear he had an umbrella. "Izaya-kun!" Shizuo eye twitched in anger. He sighed and went down to the entrance to wait for the rain to stop, or at least lighten up a bit.

Moments later Kadota came down to his locker and switched his shoes, he stopped as he headed towards the door and spotted Shizuo. "Hey Shizu… what's wrong."

"The bastard stole my umbrella."

Kadota sighed at this… "You do know it's going to down pour all day today right?"

Shizuo sighed and kicked at nothing particular, and then his stomach decided to remind him that he needed food. Shizuo cursed at this. Kadota looked at his friend, and then his stomach started make noise. "Come on Shizuo I'll treat you to something." Kadota opened his umbrella… "I brought my big umbrella today." Kadota smiled.

For some reason all that tension Shizuo had, just melted away for some reason. "Thanks Kadota… ah uhm here I'll hold the umbrella." Shizuo took the handled from the brunette and they headed towards town. Shizuo usually hated rainy days, but today wasn't so bad. Especially with Kadota this close. "Hey Kadota…"

Said male looked up at him; Shizuo leaned down giving a small peck to Kadota's lips. Making the other blush in surprise. "Thanks." Shizuo smiled

"Y-yeah… your …welcome." Kadota stuttered in embarrassment.

'_Man he looked cute like this'_ Shizuo slowly intertwined their fingers as they walked the rest of the way to Russian Sushi. Shizuo could officially say now that he loved rainy days, as long as they were with Kadota.

* * *

BGL: Hope you liked my first one! Please Comment they are always welcome I will give you pancakes


	2. Solving Boredom

BGL: Second drabble…. But like I said earlier I am taking any type of ideas for oneshots. Because I know sooner or later I will run out of them.

Erika: Please don't let her run out of ideas I beg you!

* * *

Shizuo walked around Ibbekuro… he was bored… completely bored. He was so bored that he even thought about dropping in on the flea. Yup… he was defiantly bored. He had no work today so Tom sempai deemed it a holiday, and told him to take it easy for the day. But Shizuo really had nothing to do, so he opted for walking around. He flipped open his phone to see what time it was, it read 12:30pm at him with a picture of a sleeping Kadota behind it. _"Kadota…"_ shizuo thoughts wandered as he thought about when he took the picture. _"Wait… what was Kadota doing right now… maybe we can go on a lunch date."_ Shizuo smiled as he texted his boyfriend.

_**Hey what are you doing right now, want to grab a bite?**_

_** Shizuo**_

Shizuo waited a moment and his phone flashed indicating he had a message.

_**Nothing really, sounds good…. where are you right now?**_

_** Kadota**_

_** I am at the huge arcade center, at the Shinju intersection.**_

_** Shizuo**_

_** Good I am not too far from there… just wait about ten minutes and I will be right there**_

_** Kadota**_

Shizuo smiled as he flipped his phone, well there went his boredom. Thanks to his sexy lover, he will now be entertained.

"Shizu!" Kadota yelled and waved from across the intersection. Kadota wasn't wearing his usual attire, he had some nice blue jeans, and dark blue T-shirt with three stripes going down the left side and a number 10 on it.

Shizuo waved back as Kadota walked over, "So where shall we go the usual, Russian Sushi?"

"Sure… that sounds good," Kadota walked beside the tall blonde.

Shizuo wrapped an arm around Kadota's shoulder, leaning close to whisper. "Maybe we can have some alone time after lunch say at my place." Shizuo smiled at the light pink tint that formed on the brunette's cheeks.

"Maybe… if you behave yourself… Shizu-chan." Kadota smirked

Shizuo hummed slightly at this, and pulled Kadota into an alley, pushing him against the wall with heated kiss. Groping Kadota's ass he intensified the kiss, nearly making Kadota's knee's buckle. They broke for air as Shizuo looked at Kadota's slightly flushed face. "I don't think I will behave, actually I don't know if I want lunch or you right you now."

Kadota blushed profusely as he pushed Shizuo away slightly, "I… I… at least take me to lunch first, this is a date right." Kadota straightened his shirt he was wearing.

Shizuo just smiled, he loved seeing Kadota flustered. "Yes your right… I did ask you out for lunch now didn't I." He kissed Kadota forehead, and took him by the hand. "Shall we go then?… I promise I'll behave." Shizuo smiled.

Kadota smiled… "Good"… He kissed Shizuo's cheek. "Cause you're paying." Kadota smiled as he led Shizuo by the hand to Russian Sushi.

"_Yup… not bored anymore"_ Shizuo smiled.

* * *

BGL: Holy crap this one turned out good too.

Erika: You make great fluffy moments, now who votes on a smutty one soon….

BGL: hhhmmmm (rubbing chin thoughtfully) maybe Chapter 4 or 5.

Erika: YAAAAY!


	3. Ticklish

They had just got done studying for exams, and now were left to their own devices. It was Saturday, so they decided to spend the night at Shinra's house, and study more on Sunday. Shizuo really needs the help.

"Kadota-san, would you mind trying this lotion for me." Shinra smiled holding up a bottle.

Kadota never looked away from the book he was reading "Why?"

"Because I want to compare brands, the one I use will no longer be available soon. So I need some help picking out a new brand." Shinra smiled, but there was a gleam in his eye.

Kadota out stretched his hand to retrieve the bottle of lotion, and looked at the bottle. It said _**Cherry Skin Soft and Silky**_, Kadota looked back at Shinra with a questioning stare.

"Don't judge me Kadota-san, but please try it out for me…please!"

"Right now?" Kadota looked at him

"That would be nice." Shinra smiled

Kadota sighed as he tapped the snoozing blonde in his lap. Shizuo got up as soon as Kadota said he had to go to the restroom.

"Make sure to get your feet too." Shinra called after him.

"What's he doing?" Shizuo yawned… since Izaya wasn't around to annoy him he's pretty calm.

"Oh… he is helping me pick out a new brand of lotion." Shinra smiled

Shizuo just shrugged not really caring and plopped back down on the couch.

Moments later Kadota emerged just wearing his boxer shorts, he didn't want the lotion to get sucked in to his clothes. Shinra immediately went up to feel his friend's skin.

"Hhhmm it definitely is smooth and feels silky, it actually worked." Shinra smiled as he jotted some notes.

"What are you ta-" Kadota was cut off as Shizuo pulled him into his lap.

Shinra rubbed Kadota's hands making sure to feel each digit. "Wow your hands are soft like a baby's cheek. I am a genius!" Shinra yelled as jotted down some more notes.

"Wait… don't tell me you just used me." Kadota glared

"Yup… you are the perfect guinea pig Kadota-san, now you don't feel any burning sensations, nothing feels in pain where you applied the lotion?"

"No everything feels fine." Kadota sighed why did he always fall for Shinra shenanigans.

Shizuo rubbed Kadota's skin, it did really feel soft. He rubbed his cheek along Kadota's shoulder and rubbed his hands along Kadota's stomach. Kadota flinched slightly at this. Shizuo noticed, he knew Kadota was ticklish, but it took a little more than a light touch get him flinching. Shizuo poked Kadota's sides to test something. Kadota squeaked jumping up and protecting his sides. staring horrified at Shinra.

"Hhhmmm… that's not a good sign… Kadota-san just how ticklish are you."

"Uh I…am just not as much." Shinra nodded his head at his friends answer and turned on his heel to his room mumbling something about 'back to the drawing'.

Kadota watched Shinra and sighed as he started to put his clothes on. "Remind me never to say yes to Shinra again."

"Thought you learned your lesson by now after the last time, but I can't complain this time." Shizuo tackled Kadota to the floor before he could get his pants on. "That just means I can have a little more fun." Shizuo attacked Kadota's ribcage, causing the brunette to scream with laughter.

"SHIHIHIHIZUHUHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Kadota pleaded as the blonde tortured him more. Kadota grabbed Shizuo's hands struggling against him. "No more… please Shizuo."

Shizuo grinned evilly as he managed to pin Kadota's wrist at the sides of his head. "Awe come on, I think it's cute when you squeak."

Kadota glared an 'I will never forgive you' glare at the blonde. Shizuo chuckled and bent over to kiss Kadota. Who happily kissed back thinking that his torture was over. He wanted to embrace Shizuo, but the blonde wouldn't let go of his wrists. Shizuo slide Kadota's wrist up over his and straddled his hips. They broke for air as Shizuo sent butterfly kisses down Kadota's neck.

Kadota was in complete bliss, although he really didn't want to do it here in Shinra's living room. That thought was soon thrown out the window as he felt Shizuo attack his stomach. Kadota was sent to hysterics again Shizuo tickled him to death.

"SHIZU PLEASE!" Kadota screamed

"Hey think of this as foreplay." Shizuo grinned

"I HAHAHAAH IDON'TLIKETHISKINDOFFOREPLAY!"

"I do… because I can do this." Shizuo leaned over and started to lick Kadota's armpit.

"Nohohohohoh AHH! Don't lick…. No licking… not like this." Kadota shrieked

Shizuo hummed along as he moved down to lick and tickle Kadota's nipples. Grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin.

"Shihihihizu…. NO!" Kadota tried to buck Shizuo off, and wiggle from underneath him.

Shizuo chuckled at Kadota's weak attempts to run away. He would have to ask Shinra for that lotion later. He had few other idea's it could be used for.

* * *

\(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/ \(0.0)/

* * *

BGL: O.K. you know I had to do a tickle one. Tickling = fluffy cute moments

Kadota: I'm, just glad this chapters over.

BGL: Who said I wasn't going to do another tickle chapter of you two.

Kadota: What?!

BGL: Please read and review people!


End file.
